Among Princes and Thieves
by Pabo
Summary: Rianne and her band of thieves get more than they bargained for when they tangle with the Prince of Kyrria.
1. A Ball

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill. Most of this stuff is mine, but it's nice to have a set setting.  
  
Chapter 1: The Ball  
  
Rianne's pov.  
  
My skirts billowed about me as I flew through the ballroom. A grin stole across my face. If you'd have told me an hour ago that I'd actually enjoy a ball, I would have laughed outright. After all, I wasn't here to dance. That thought sobered my joviality. The final movement ended and I curtsied to my partner and departed. I was here to make a profit. Eliza and John, my partners in crime, had drilled my thoroughly about my role at the ball.  
"Make sure you dance at least a few times. It won't do to attract attention by being unsociable," John had said.  
Eliza had just laughed and replied, "Rianne won't be able to help drawing attention to herself in a dress like the one we got her."  
Her eyes had sparkled when she'd said this. As for myself, I couldn't find anything altogether extraordinary about my appearance, although my friends seemed determined to make me as vain as any court lady. My long black hair hung in waves to my waist, and my deep blue eyes were complimented by long dark lashes. I was almost as tall as John and towered over Eliza. The dress that had last been decided on was indeed gorgeous. Eliza had insisted that we purchase what she called an "eye-opener". I couldn't help but agree. It was a shade of blue that Eliza said brought out my eyes perfectly, all covered in intricate patterns of snow white embroidery. A train followed me as I walked towards the end of the hall, and my hair had been plastered to my head in an elaborate knot.  
I was awakened from my reverie by the voice of a young man. "Would you care to dance, Lady?"  
He seemed a little desperate and his expression clearly stated that no one else had complied. A/N (Italics are thoughts, but I probably won't be using them much, considering that the story will all be in first person.) Honestly, I thought, all nobles see are titles, looks, and money. It was disgusting. He seemed so anxious that I agreed.  
"Of course," I replied, "I'd be delighted." The change on his face was startling. He grinned.  
"Thanks. I thought I'd have to stand around like a bumpkin all night." He smiled. "You look gorgeous, by the way."  
I could feel a blush spread to my cheeks. I chided myself mentally. If he knew what you were here to do, he'd drop you like a hot coal. The dance was a gavotte, fast and spirited. At the end he bowed, and I curtsied.  
I headed across the dance floor and towards the huge double doors at the end of the ballroom and strode out quickly into the hall. Their majesties had outdone themselves. Hangings and tapestries covered almost every spare inch of wall space. The result was spectacular, but a bit much for my taste. I wished John and Eliza could have been there to see it, but our limited funds had only been enough to supply the money required for one outfit grand enough for a royal ball, and anyway, they were ready and waiting in the get-away carriage. If I was seen, I wanted to be out as quickly as possible.  
I had heard that the ball was being held in the honor of King Char and Queen Ella's son's 19th birthday. I chided myself for the second time that night. No time for daydreaming. I had a job to do.  
  
Prince Aaron's pov.  
I was growing restless. Of all the things my parents could have done in honor of my birthday, throwing me a ball was at the bottom of the list. I'd spent the whole evening being shuttled between Lady Dacia and her ridiculous friends. Their talked consisted of one of four things: clothes, gossip, money, and men. Lady Dacia was by far the worst of the lot. Being the richest, she was considered the leader.  
"Prince Aaron," she simpered at me as we danced, "you look absolutely fabulous tonight!"  
It was hard to believe she could talk while she was smiling so hard. At first I hoped I could get away with simply ignoring her, but politeness forbid it.  
"Thank you, Lady Dacia. You look quite beautiful this evening yourself."  
And it was true, I regretted to admit. Her honey colored locks had been let down to shower across her back, and although the neckline of her dress plunged a bit to much for my taste, the style fit her becomingly.  
To bad she was such a silly scheming flirt.  
"You dance wonderfully!" she gushed.  
Ha, I'm sure I did. I'd spent the better part of a month to be able to do so.  
"Thank you, Madame."  
She smiled, seemingly pleased with herself, and turned the rather one- sided conversation back to ridiculing the apparel of other women in the room. I wasn't listening. I just smiled and nodded occasionally and looked over her shoulder. Try as I might, I could not find a familiar face. As I searched the crowd, my eye was caught by a lady in a midnight blue dress covered with elaborate white embroidery. Her smile seemed sincere and her piercingly blue eyes sparkled. She was absolutely stunning.  
The final figure ended, to my relief.  
"Excuse me, Lady."  
I scoured the ballroom for the lady in the blue dress, but to no avail. She seemed to have vanished. After some time, when I couldn't stand complimenting one more lady or asking polite enquiries after the families of people I had never met in my life, I exited the ballroom and went out into the hall. I had earned a break.  
  
A/N: Soooooo, do you like it? Sorry it's so short, but it's one in the morning and I have church tomorrow. Or should I say, today. Besides, I'm sick of typing. Anywho, R&R please! 


	2. Rianne Gets Down to Business

A/N: I'm back! I'm really sorry for all of you who asked me to keep this going. I don't really think it's that good, but I feel guilty for never writing. So, here goes.

Rianne's POV

I walked through the grand hall quickly, my slippered feet making soft shushing noises on the stone floor. Doors lined the hall on both sides, a beautiful marble staircase winding up towards the second story. I stepped lightly into the hall and headed for the small door marked "latrines". Holding my nose, I entered and shut the door firmly behind me. Pulling a maid's dress and cap from within the folds of my voluminous skirts, I began my transformation from conspicuous party guest to invisible servant scum. Opening the door just a crack to make sure the coast was clear, I walked calmly out of the latrines.

I glanced at the marble staircase rising majestically before me, and couldn't help but smirk. There really wasn't a better give-away than a marble staircase. It practically screamed "Royal Family's Quarters This Way!" I lifted my skirts and took the stairs two at a time, glancing over my shoulder as I went. This was no time to get complacent. The stairs opened onto a landing. I pressed my back up against the wall, poking my head cautiously around the corner. I wasn't about to get this far only to be caught unawares by an idle servant. The hallway was empty. I spotted a deep green door to my right and crossed the hall quickly. The hour was late, and anyway, the lock pick was fairly burning a hole through my pocket.

I frowned. I'd sewn that pocket on myself. Really, noble women had no practicality. Where were you supposed to keep your dagger? Of course, you could always keep it in a long boot or strapped to the side, but it wasn't entirely comfortable. I gave my head a shake. I really needed to work on focusing.

I jammed the small bit of crooked wire into the lock and jiggled experimentally. Hmmm. Not very secure for a palace. I gave the wire a firm twist, opening the door easily. I'd been in many grand houses in my shady career, but I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat.

I'd never seen anything so grand. The royal suite was done up entirely in shades of blue, ranging from a deep navy to the shade of a robin's egg. Thick carpets lay strewn about solid oak floors, no doubt worth a king's ransom. A huge canopied bed, big enough to hold any number of people, lay in the middle of the room, flaunted by an equally large maple wardrobe. Priceless paintings hung on the walls; each so beautiful I'd gladly spend forever and a day just admiring them. Five wonderfully overstuffed chairs sat proudly about the room. The largest, a leather wing-back, lay before an expansive fireplace, a small settee snuggled intimately at its elbow. Book cases lined the walls, filled nearly to bursting with leather-backed tomes. Floor to ceiling windows looked out over the practice yards, dressed handsomely in brocade curtains. A jeweled globe stood proudly atop an ebony writing desk next to a crystal inkpot. Another door lead to what must have been the bathing chamber. I stumbled into the Crown Prince's Bedchamber.

I rifled through the desk drawers, pocketing anything that looked valuable. At last, I found it, the royal purse. I weighed it in my hand and grinned. Definitely worth the effort. I went through the room quickly, stowing my spoils in a large bag I'd found in an open chest, taking everything from hangings to jeweled vases and rings. Seeing the wardrobe, an idea began to take shape in my mind.Oh yes, yes indeed!

I snatched open the doors and rifled quickly through the prince's clothing. Pulling out a hanger at random, I was rewarded with a green silk vest with solid gold buttons and silver trim. Definitely not. The thing screamed royalty. I stuck my head in and kept looking. Bright orange cape with red brocade. Disgusting. His Royal Highness must have been a royal fool to have actually paid money for the atrocity. Blue velvet waistcoat. No. Too… stuffy. Feathered cap. Hmmmm….. No. White silk lace-up shirt. Not bad. I stuffed it into the bag. Black silk breaches. Very nice as well. I smirked. Next time I came to a royal ball, I'd have an escort.

Throwing my now very heavy bag over one shoulder, I walked curiously over to the other door and twisted the knob. Oh, such a glorious bath I'd never seen in my life! The room was made up almost entirely of marble. Black and white and deep crimson. The tub was huge and set into the floor, filled nearly to the brim with steaming water. The Prince must have ordered a bath directly after the Ball. I knew I shouldn't do it. I knew it was unnecessarily foolhardy. But temptation overcame me. Stripping off my ball gown, I sunk gratefully into the deliciously warm tub. I'd not had a proper bath in ages.

A/N: Well, folks, how was that? Please review! Maybe it'll help keep me focused on updating!


	3. A Soapy Sea Catastrophe

A/N: I'm back! Hope you like the next installment. Please review!

I spent the first ten minutes of my bath scrubbing myself until I was pink and working oils into my hair. That done, I reached for a

small rack of bath salts and grabbed the largest jar. Pulling off the stopper, I took a whiff, and couldn't help but laugh. The Prince

favored roses. I smiled and poured the entire bottle into the tub, settling in for a good soak. The feeling of warmth that stole from

the crown of my head to the tips of my toes was pure ecstasy. A small groan of pleasure escaped me as the hot water worked its

magic on my sore muscles. It had been such a long day, and I was bone weary. Surely it would be alright if I closed my eyes for a

moment, just a moment. I could feel them drooping already, falling slowly under heavy weights, until at last, they closed

completely. Delicate patterns of light and color danced before my eyes. They were very beautiful. I reached out a hand to touch

them, but every time my fingertips came in reach, they twirled a little farther away. I ran after them, delighted, but could never

come quite close enough to touch them. At last, they spun away into the sky. I let my hand drop and looked around. I was in a

lovely meadow, with lush green grass spreading out in all directions beneath my bare feat, sprinkled with tiny wild flowers. The sky

above me was the perfect blue of a robin's egg, and the sun sparkled on the graceful branches of the trees. Gently sloping hills

guarded the meadow's edges, and at the crest of one stood a brilliant pear tree, shimmering with a pale, yellow light. I felt a sharp

tugging at my chest as I looked at it. I knew I should go to it. I picked up the long skirts of my gown and started for the tree. As I

grew closer, I noticed something rather strange: the pears were not the green or tawny golden color I had often seen in the market,

but pure white. They glowed with an inner radiance more beautiful than anything I had ever beheld. More than anything I wanted

to eat one. Surely they would taste even sweeter than the food of the gods. I broke into a shambling run, until suddenly, the

distance between us closed. I reached towards the tree, my whole body trembling, and was about to plunge my hands into its leafy

branches when a cry split the air like a crash in the dead of night.

"Stop!"

I spun, but could see no one. All at once, the birds stopped singing, and the gentle breeze that had stirred my hair broke into a

fierce howl. A storm of angry black clouds spilled into the sky, lightening flashing and thunder roaring loud in my ears. My head

spun, and stars exploded in front of my eyes. My knees began to buckle and...

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! "Hello? Hello! Who's in there? Why isn't this key working?! What's going on in there?!"

The man standing outside of the door switched tactics and started kicking. The door quivered with the impact.

My eyes flashed open as I jerked awake, sending waves of perfumed bath-water spilling onto the marble floor. Schate! I was

suddenly very glad I had remembered to slip a tiny padlock of my own onto the door. I would hold as long as the door remained

intact. I figured I had approximately three minutes before he managed to break the door down. I leaped out of the tub, tripping

over the rim, and hit the marble floor with a painful smack. A warm trail of blood trickled down my leg. I'd have to worry about

that later. I ran to my bag of loot, scooping up my now sopping dress on the way. My wet feet slapped on the cold marble of the

bathroom and then sunk into the furry depths of the carpet. I clawed at the opening of the bag, nearly ripping it in my eagerness to

get at the draw-string. I finally got it open and stuffed the dripping gown inside. In a trice, I dressed myself in one of the outfits I'd

nicked from the prince. For a final touch, I sprinted back into the bathroom and grabbed a wet bar of soup from the sink. When

the prince returned to his room tonight, he would find a message waiting for him.

The cries of protest coming from outside in the hall were growing more adamant, and judging by the greater force and frequency

with which the door shuddered, and the loud grunts and curses that accompanied each resounding thud, whoever was out there

had help. The wood was beginning to splinter. If the door didn't give, the lock would. I was running out of time. My heart thumped

wildly as I scanned the room for an exit. Schate. The only exit was the door currently being beaten into submission by what

sounded like the entire palace guard. Well, there was no help for it. I'd have to take the window. I took a running start, holding my

bag in front of me to protect my face. My breath was knocked from my lungs by the impact as I collided with the window, sending

shards of glass flying in ever direction. The door finally caved in behind me, letting in a stream of very angry people, all dressed in

the palace livery. They looked towards the window, but it was too late. I had already hit the ground at a roll, soiling the prince's

silks and linens in the six inches of mud oozing up from the palace lawn. I could here the men's angry shouts drifting down to me

from the second story suite above. I dragged myself out of the cold and sticky mire and ran for all I was worth.

"Stop him!"

"He's getting way!"

I darted into a seemingly endless line of carriages, yelling as I went.

"John, Eliza! Where are you?!" At last I hear an answering call.

"Here, Rianne, quick!" I lunged for the door of a battered old carriage and yanked it open, scrambling.

"Drive!" I yelled breathlessly to Eliza, who was sitting up on the box. The carriage sprang into life and roared from the palace like

a bat out of hell. John took in my muddied finery and bloody arms and legs and let out a low whistle.

"What happened to _you_?" I guessed that my appearance had taken a turn for the worse after my run in with the window.

Aaron's POV:

I watched the thief scramble across the grounds in disbelief. He had been one of our guests at the ball. He had eaten our food,

drunk our wine, and then had the gall to steal from his hosts. My chest was tight with a cold rage that I had never felt before.

"Highness!" called one of the guards from the bathroom, "I think you should see this."

The bathroom floor was covered in water, and it was clear we had interrupted the thief's washing. I looked away from the large

tub and turned towards the mirror. As I peered closer, I saw that words had been rubbed onto the surface in the palace's fine

lavender soap: "Lovely bath, highness."


End file.
